


Любовь в сумасшедшем ритме

by ilera



Category: Doctor in the House (TV), The Cuckoo Waltz
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Пейринг двух персонажей Льюиса Коллинза и Мартина Шоу из разных сериалов. Действие происходит во вселенной Куку Вальса в течение серий 1.06, 2.01 и между сериями 2.05 и 2.06.
Relationships: Huw Evans/Gavin Rumsey





	1. Отдых, обернувшийся бедствием, и бедствие, обернувшееся отдыхом

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит в 1975 г. в течение серии 1.06 Куку Вальса. Крис и Флисс уезжают на выходные в Лондон, оставляя Гэвина один на один с мрачными предчувствиями.

В эту субботу паб был необычно шумным. В углу сидели молодые люди — скорее всего, приезжие — и что-то немузыкально, но с чувством, горланили. В другой день Гэвин с удовольствием бы к ним присоединился, но сегодня он был в мрачном расположении духа. Флисс и Крис уехали в Лондон и, наверное, уже присматривают себе новое жилище. Над Гэвином нависла угроза поиска другой квартиры. Он был в таком подавленном состоянии, что даже не пригласил вчера Джули на ужин. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться компанией красотки, он пьет в одиночестве, коротая время до завтрашнего вечера — тогда вернутся Крис и Флисс и сообщат о своем решении.  
— Не пролей ни капли этого напитка богов! — донеслось до Гэвина.  
— Тебе легко говорить, Дик, тебя не толкает под руку Хью.  
— Я? Толкаю?... Эй, взгляни, какая цыпочка!  
Гэвин сделал знак бармену налить еще и повернулся к гогочущей компании. Их было четверо: высокий худой блондин в костюме-тройке; темноволосый парень с обезоруживающей улыбкой, выглядящий моложе своих товарищей; брюнет, ничем, на первый взгляд, не выделяющийся; и шатен с валлийским акцентом, провожающий взглядом Мэгги. Гэвин хмыкнул. Мэгги была помолвлена, так что тому ничего не светило. Мэгги прошла мимо него, и их с валлийцем взгляды встретились. Какое-то время они с интересом смотрели друг на друга. Гэвин отметил непримечательную коричневую куртку, которая, однако, шла незнакомцу, и свободные вельветовые брюки под цвет. В его внешности вроде бы не было ничего особенного, но валлиец продолжал притягивать внимание.  
— Двадцать пенсов.  
Гэвин повернулся к бармену и положил монеты на стол. Когда он снова посмотрел в сторону шумной компании, незнакомец уже вовсю болтал с блондином. Почувствовав некоторое разочарование, он продолжил наблюдать за приезжими. Примерно его лет, но выглядят старше (Крис как-то предположил, что Гэвин специально пышно укладывает волосы, чтобы казаться моложе), явно близкие друзья. Веселые, к тому же — чем не шанс развеяться? С самодовольной улыбкой Гэвин направился к угловому столику. При его приближении разговор не прекратился, а, казалось, стал еще громче, разве что валлиец кинул на него любопытный взгляд. Гэвин громко прокашлялся, что возымело свое действие.  
— Привет, — дружелюбно начал он. — Вы ведь не отсюда?  
— Да, — ответил брюнет с приятной улыбкой, кое-кто кивнул. — Мы из Лондона.  
— Ого, не часто к нам заезжают гости из Лондона! Что привело вас в Манчестер?  
— Решили развеяться на природе, — ответил блондин. — Лондонский смог подкосил наше душевное состояние, и Майк предложил поехать в деревню. До деревни мы так и не доехали, спасибо за это Полу, не проверившему перед выездом состояние машины.  
— Ты ведь не устанешь мне об этом напоминать, да? — проворчал темноволосый молодой человек.  
Блондин невозмутимо закурил.  
— У меня есть друг, который мог бы посмотреть, в чем дело, — предложил Гэвин.  
— Спасибо тебе, незнакомец, — насмешливо произнес валлиец, смерив его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Гэвин, Гэвин Рамзи, — представился Гэвин.  
— Хью Эванс, — пожал ему руку валлиец. — Этого модника зовут Дик Стюарт-Кларк, — ткнул он в блондина. — Это Пол Кольер или Колье — он сам не определился, так что зови его просто Пол. А это наш младший братишка Майкл Аптон.  
— То, что ты на год старше меня, не дает тебе право…  
— Ладно-ладно, — поднял руки Хью Эванс. — Не волнуйся ты так, давление подскочит.  
— Скорее я заработаю рак легких, — Аптон отмахнулся от очередной порции дыма сигареты Стюарт-Кларка.  
— Вы говорите, как врачи, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
— Неужели? — картинно всплеснул руками Хью. — А мы так старались скрыть нашу профессию. Ничто бы нас не выдало, если бы не Аптон и его знаменитые мозги.  
— Вы правда врачи? — округлил глаза Гэвин, недоверчиво окидывая взглядом молодых людей.  
— Нам, конечно, далеко до седин Лофтуса, но лицензии мы получили. Доктор Хью Эванс, доктор Пол Коль-не-важно, доктор Дик Стюарт-Кларк и доктор Майкл Аптон, — Хью шутливо поклонился каждому.  
— Очень приятно, я все еще Гэвин Рамзи, — улыбнулся Гэвин.  
Поведение валлийца было несколько странным, но забавным — он нравился Гэвину. Вблизи он выглядел еще интереснее: глаза с необычным разрезом, чуть вьющиеся волосы и красивой формы губы. Наверное, мягкие и отзывчивые…  
— … друга, что посмотрит машину?  
Встрепенувшись, Гэвин отвел взгляд от губ Эванса, чтобы утонуть в насмешливых зеленых глазах. Его охватило какое-то оцепенение, и по телу разлилось тепло: то ли от количества выпитого, то ли… Гэвин даже не хотел об этом думать. Что-то переменилось и в лице Хью: из глаз исчезла насмешка, сменившись пониманием, затем одобрением.  
— Кажется, мне надо промочить горло, — хрипло произнес Гэвин, поспешно ретируясь к барной стойке.  
— Я тоже не откажусь, — поднялся Эванс.  
Когда они устроились на высоких стульях и заказали выпить, Эванс повернулся к ерзающему собеседнику.  
— Гэвин, значит? — промурлыкал он. — Можешь звать меня Хью. Чем занимаешься, Гэвин?  
— Тем-сем. У меня много талантов, — махнул тот рукой. — А ты действительно доктор?  
— Не похож? — Эванс («Хью», — напомнил себе Гэвин) наклонился ближе, коснувшись плечом его плеча.  
— Ты слишком…  
— Симпатичный? — подмигнул Хью.  
— И это тоже, — с готовностью признал Гэвин. — Если бы меня лечил такой врач, я бы выздоравливал быстрее. Наш врач, доктор Макензи, меня нервирует. Смотрит, что-то разглядывает, щупает и, главное, все время молчит. Кидает только иногда: «Что, парень? Спокойно, парень». Не знаешь, что и думать.  
— Молча щупать не хорошо, — Хью придвинулся еще ближе, его волосы касались пышной шевелюры Гэвина.  
Гэвин замолчал, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Почему он все еще болтает с этим восхитительным существом вместо того, чтобы идти домой? Когда он начал думать о Хью Эвансе как о «восхитительном существе»? Но вот он здесь — сидит и не пытается уклониться от вроде бы случайных прикосновений незнакомого мужчины. Гэвин прокашлялся:  
— Так где... где вы решили остановиться?  
— Еще не думали об этом. В каком-нибудь отеле подешевле.  
— У меня есть свободное место, — неожиданно для себя предложил Гэвин. — Крис и Флисс уехали в Лондон и не вернутся до завтрашнего вечера, так что… если не найдете свободную комнату… или отель…  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — Хью положил ладонь поверх руки Гэвина. — Не боишься, что мы окажемся плохими парнями и перевернем весь дом, унеся с собой телевизор на память?  
— Нет, — уверенно покачал головой Гэвин. — Но постель всем пообещать не могу, кому-то придется перекантоваться на полу — надо только достать спальники с чердака.  
Хью задумчиво его разглядывал, что заставило обычно невозмутимого Гэвина нервничать.  
— Кто такие Флисс и Крис? — нарушил молчание Хью.  
— Мои друзья. На самом деле, дом принадлежит им, я просто временно у них живу. Хотя завтра все может измениться.  
— Что так?  
— Возможно, они переедут в Лондон, тогда мне придется искать новое жилье.  
— У тебя проблемы с деньгами? — удивился Хью, глядя на дорогое белое пальто поверх еще более дорогого серого костюма в полоску.  
— Нет, у меня есть дом, но я в нем не живу. Понимаешь, у меня разлады с женой, и я решил пока пожить отдельно, — он не хотел вдаваться в подробности, иначе Хью понял бы, что не он ее, а Кэрол его оставила.  
— Тебе не хотелось жить одному, поэтому ты переехал к друзьям? — понимающе кивнул Хью. — Жаль, что с женой так получилось.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Гэвин и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Это и к лучшему. Я за последнее время столько цыпочек встретил, сколько не встречал до женитьбы на Кэрол. Мы были молоды и… поспешили.  
— Понимаю, — Хью задумчиво заводил стаканом по столешнице. — У меня та же ситуация.  
— Ты разъехался с женой?  
— Мы развелись. Ребенок живет с ней, но мы часто видимся.  
— Почему, если не секрет?  
— Почему что? Развелись? Та же история: были слишком молоды, мне хотелось стабильности. А у нее были такие большие… — Хью начертил в воздухе круги. — Через несколько лет мы решили разойтись.  
Гэвин во все глаза смотрел на своего собеседника.  
— Довольно смелое решение в наше время. Как она на это отреагировала?  
— Все в порядке, снова вышла замуж. Хороший парень, любит ее. Его не остановил даже ребенок от предыдущего брака.  
Они помолчали, допивая пиво. Хью был милым, думал Гэвин, его рука приятно грела его колено. Если бы только стены перестали двигаться… 

— Эй, Гэв, вернись к нам.  
Гэвин с удивлением открыл глаза и обнаружил, что его голова покоится на жестком плече Хью (не то, чтобы в таком состоянии его беспокоило отсутствие мягкости). Рука Хью обнимала его за талию, удерживая от падения. Рядом стояли уже одетые… Как их звали?  
— Пойдемте, паб уже закрывается, — это был, кажется, Пол с непонятной фамилией.  
Гэвин соскочил со стула и покачнулся. Хью снова обхватил его за талию.  
— Где твой дом? — спросил он, заглядывая в подернутые пеленой синие глаза.  
— Дом? — заплетающимся голосом переспросил Гэвин.  
— Твой дом. Ты пригласил нас переночевать, помнишь?  
— Ах, мой дом. Прости, но вряд ли Кэрол одобрит.  
— Не этот дом, дом, где ты живешь, — Хью похлопал его по щекам, но мысли Гэвина возвращались к руке на его талии, и он не мог сосредоточиться на каком-то там доме.  
— Сразу видно, что ты доктор, такие руки только у докторов… У Макензи другие руки, странно… Наверное, ты другой доктор…  
— Что он там бормочет, Хью? — спросил Стюарт-Кларк. — Где его дом?  
— Подожди, — отмахнулся Эванс, роясь в многочисленных карманах пальто Гэвина.  
— Что ты ему подсыпал в выпивку? — поинтересовался Аптон.  
Эванс проигнорировал вопрос, продолжая искать удостоверение личности или на крайний случай визитку. Наконец-то во внутреннем кармане обнаружился вскрытый конверт. Сверившись с адресом и решив, что вряд ли Гэвин забирает почту из дома жены, Эванс справился у прохожего, как добраться до нужного места. Свежий воздух подействовал на Гэвина отрезвляюще, и он перестал опираться на плечо Хью. Друзья забрали из машины чемоданы и направились по адресу, благо было не далеко. Открыв дверь, с восклицанием «Дом, милый дом!» Гэвин кинулся на кухню. Остальные бросили чемоданы в прихожей и с любопытством принялись осматриваться.  
Эванс отметил, что на первом этаже было лишь самое необходимое для жизни, никаких излишеств. Гэвин крикнул с кухни, чтобы они устраивались, он принесет что-нибудь перекусить. Истолковав его слова как разрешение осмотреть весь дом, Эванс поднялся на второй этаж. Там было две спальни и ванная. Заглянув в обе спальни, он решил, что Гэвину принадлежит та, в которой есть телевизор, мини-бар и огромное тигриного окраса покрывало. К тому же, на столе стоял портрет Гэвина в рамке. Интересно, почему Гэвин, явно не бедный, судя по вещам в спальне и его одежде, живет в таком небогатом доме? Что помешало ему снять квартиру? Наверное, не выносит одиночества. Придя к такому выводу, Эванс довольно улыбнулся. Несмотря на внешность и поведение мачо, Гэвин оказался милым и «домашним». Так обычно Дункан Уэрринг говорил о Майкле Аптоне. Жаль, Дункан не смог с ними поехать.  
Эванс спустился вниз, где все уже сидели за маленьким столом и уминали наспех приготовленные сэндвичи.  
— А вот и наш заблудший Хью, — прокомментировал его появление Стюарт-Кларк. — Ты будешь не рад узнать, что постель достанется не всем.  
— Чего мне беспокоиться? Мне там точно место найдется, не так ли, Гэвин? — пихнул его в бок Эванс.  
Гэвин кивнул и слегка покраснел.  
— Так-так-так, — протянул Пол. — Пока мы там выпивали, наши голубки явно сблизились. Как ты его уломал, Хью?  
— Включил свои чары, конечно же, — ответил Эванс, встав в картинную позу, и подмигнул Гэвину.  
— Что ж, давайте решать, как быть с ночевкой, — вздохнул Стюарт-Кларк. — Гэвин и Хью, я так понимаю, спят вместе…  
— Когда ты так это произносишь, создается впечатление… — начал было Аптон, но замолчал.  
— Ну, извини, — развел руками Дик, — факты есть факты. Так вот, Гэвин и Хью разделят кровать Гэвина… Нам придется взять спальники, так как Гэвин не разрешил спать в постели хозяев дома. Устроимся мы тоже в комнате Гэвина, у него есть переносной обогреватель.  
— Если он переносной, перенесите его сюда и спите здесь, — возразил Эванс, явно не желающий делить спальню с кем-то, кроме Гэвина.  
— Он прав, Дик, — заметил Аптон, — незачем спать в тесноте. Давайте уже ложиться. Гэвин, где именно спальные мешки?... Гэвин?  
— Шшш… он спит. Найдите эти мешки сами, чердак не бесконечный, — Эванс перевел взгляд на Гэвина.  
Тот лежал в раскладном кресле: руки на внутренней поверхности бедра, лицо, покрасневшее от количества выпитого, длинные ресницы… Аптон подтолкнул медлительных друзей к лестнице, обернувшись к Эвансу, чтобы что-то сказать, но слова застыли на губах. Давно он не видел такого выражения на лице Хью: смесь нежности и желания. Что ж, нужно будет тщательнее обыскать чердак — вдруг найдется еще что-то полезное, кроме спальников? 

Гэвин проснулся от приятного ощущения в паху. Чья-то рука гладили его по ноге, катастрофически близко к центру тепла. Видно, игривую цыпочку подцепил в пабе. Как он мог заснуть в такой компании, было выше его понимания. Открыв глаза, Гэвин заметил, что цыпочка какая-то угловатая и нефигуристая и пахло от нее… Внезапно осознав, где он и с кем, Гэвин резко сел.  
— Где все?  
— На чердаке, — Хью не прекратил ласкающие движения вокруг паха.  
— Почему?  
— Ищут спальные мешки. Нам лучше переместиться наверх, пока они не вернулись.  
Раздался стук в дверь: Хью и Гэвин вздрогнули.  
— Ты кого-то ждешь?  
— Нет, Флисс и Крис должны вернуться только завтра, — пожал плечами Гэвин и пошел открывать, преследуемый по пятам Эвансом.  
На пороге стояла симпатичная молодая девушка и недоуменно переводила взгляд с номера на двери на мужчин.  
— Извините, здесь живет Фелисити Хоуторн?  
— Да, но ее сейчас нет.  
— Как же так? — расстроилась девушка. — Я так надеялась ее увидеть.  
— Ничего страшного, она с мужем вернется завтра вечером.  
— Но меня к тому моменту уже не будет в городе.  
— Она женщина? — воскликнул Эванс.  
Гэвин схватился за голову:  
— Давайте поговорим внутри. Как вас зовут?  
— Эмма Смит.  
— Она женщина? — не успокаивался Хью.  
— Кто женщина?... Вы проходите, садитесь.  
— Флисс. Или Крис.  
— Где женщина? — послышалось с лестницы.  
— Смотрите, женщина! — воскликнул то ли Пол, то ли Майкл, Гэвин не разобрал.  
Через секунду молодые люди уже стояли в гостиной с мешками в руках и знакомились с Эммой Смит. Стюарт-Кларк пододвинул ей стул и поставил стакан с водой.  
— Я думал, ты живешь с друзьями, — продолжил Эванс.  
— Флисс и Крис мои друзья. Фелисити и Кристофер Хоуторны.  
— Женатая пара?  
— Да, близнецов оставили у мамы Флисс.  
— О, я думал… не важно. Возможно, мне стоит взять спальник.  
— Ты же собирался спать у меня, — недоуменно посмотрел на него Гэвин.  
— Это будет не удобно.  
— Раньше ты так не думал. Что случилось? Ааа, конечно же, Эмма Смит, — понимающе улыбнулся Гэвин. — Симпатичная девушка. Только трудно тебе придется, кажется, ей понравился Дик. И вряд ли она останется на ночь.  
— Дело не в девушке, а в тебе, — прямо сказал Эванс, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Так я же… О… — Гэвин замер с открытым ртом. — Ты решил, что Флисс и Крис мужчины, потом увидел двуспальную кровать… О… Но какое это имеет отношение ко мне? Ты же не думал, что у нас тут шведская семья?  
— Ты явно одобрял эти отношения, раз жил с ними в одном доме, и ты благосклонно принял мои ухаживания в пабе, так что для меня все было ясно. Теперь же…  
Не дослушав, Гэвин увлек его в коридор и поцеловал.  
— Что ты делаешь? Это какой-то розыгрыш? — выдохнул Эванс, отстраняясь.  
— Тебе смешно?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда это не розыгрыш. Я могу казаться легкомысленным, но я знаю, чего хочу, Хью. Ты. Я. Моя постель.  
— Мне нравятся твои приоритеты, — чуть ли не замурлыкал Эванс, обнимая Гэвина.  
— Значит ли это, что ты предпочитаешь мою кровать спальному мешку?  
— Как я могу устоять перед таким предложением?  
— Передо мной никто не может устоять, — самодовольно подтвердил Гэвин, потянувшись к губам Хью.  
— Но кое-что устоит. Постой, спальня.  
Они заглянули в гостиную проверить, чем занимаются остальные. Как можно было догадаться, рядом с Эмми Смит никто не думал о сне. Но вот она извинилась и засобиралась домой. Стюарт-Кларк вышел ее провожать. Проходя мимо Гэвина и Хью, он им подмигнул и помахал в воздухе бумажкой с телефонным номером. Закрыв входную дверь и пожелав всем спокойной ночи, Гэвин последовал за Эвансом, любуясь его задом. Тот, будто чувствуя взгляд, задвигал бедрами сильнее. Ночь будет захватывающей, понял Гэвин. Так и оказалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Фирменное лекарство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит сразу после окончания серии 2.01 Куку Вальса.

Гэвин чувствовал себя ужасно: кружилась голова, подташнивало, он был голоден, но не мог заставить себя съесть хоть кусочек — в прошлый раз он еле успел добраться до ванной комнаты. Кроме того, только что его осматривал доктор Макензи, хотя Гэвин предпочел бы нежные руки Хэрриет. Но Хэрриет была другого мнения. Узнав, что у Гэвина нет масла, она отказалась делать массаж, чтобы не причинить ему еще больше боли. Обещав зайти как-нибудь попозже, Хэрриет оставила его в постели, больным и неудовлетворенным. 

Гэвин очень не любил такие ситуации: они напоминали ему, что он вовсе не выглядит, как Роберт Редфорд, и ему далеко до его успеха у женщин. Умные девушки, знающие себе цену — такие, как Хэрриет, — не желали удовольствоваться мужчиной, у которого не было в отношении них серьезных намерений. На крючок Гэвина клевали лишь красотки с большой грудью, падкие на внешность. В какой-то момент ему захотелось завести связь с девушкой, способной хотя бы поддержать беседу, и вот, чем все кончилось. Возможно, к ней следовало избрать другой подход, а не выдавать универсальное: «я парень с выдающейся личностью, обаянием, внешними данными и сексуальной привлекательностью выше среднего уровня». Нужно было с самого начала оставить идею соблазнить Хэрриет, но тогда он думал не головой, а Хэрриет переодически поощряла его ухаживания. 

Кажется, успокоительное доктора Макензи начало действовать. Гэвин повернулся на левый бок, устроившись поудобнее и положив руку на живот — так он почти не чувствовал голода. Сквозняк приятно холодил обнаженную кожу груди, спасая от жары, мысли плавно перетекли в сон. 

Внизу Флисс и Крис обсуждали диагноз доктора Макензи.   
— Ничего страшного, — сказал он перед уходом. — Сотрясение мозга и пара синяков.  
— Разве с сотрясением ему не следует лежать в больнице? — спросила Флисс.  
— Сотрясение не настолько сильное. Пусть отлежится пару дней, и все будет нормально.  
— Но, доктор, он ничего не ест.  
— Попробуйте приготовить ему что-нибудь легкое, бульон, например. Но не беспокойте его сейчас, сон — лучшее лекарство.  
— Тем более, что у нас нет денег на таблетки, — пробормотал под нос Крис.  
Теперь Крис и Флисс обсуждали, на какие деньги будут ухаживать за Гэвином.  
— Он наш друг, мы не можем брать у него деньги, — говорил Крис. — Кроме того, он тогда никогда от нас не съедет.  
— Ох, оставь, Крис, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Прошел уже год, как он у нас временно остановился. И потом мы давно не хотим, чтобы он уезжал.  
— С ним, по крайней мере, веселее, чем с твоей матерью.  
— Крис!   
Раздался стук в дверь.  
— Возможно, доктор Макензи что-то забыл, — предположила Флисс, открывая дверь.  
На пороге стоял незнакомый молодой человек, приподняв руку для следующего удара.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал он и утвердительно добавил: — Здесь живет Гэвин Рамзи.  
— Да.  
— Я Эванс, доктор Хью Эванс.  
— О, проходите-проходите, — проведя его в гостиную, Флисс представила Эванса мужу. — Вы, наверное, пришли помочь.  
— Помочь? — недоуменно переспросил Эванс. — В чем?  
— Ну, как же? Вы же пришли к Гэвину?  
— Да.  
— Разве доктор Макензи не объяснил, в чем дело?  
— Кто?  
— Вы ведь от доктора Макензи? — уточнила Флисс.  
— Нет.  
— Но вы же доктор.  
Воцарилась неловкая тишина.   
— Вы не от доктора Макензи? — снова начал Крис.  
— Нет, я друг Гэвина.  
— Не знал, что у него есть друзья-врачи. Как вы сказали, вас зовут?  
— Хью Эванс.  
— Он что-то говорил про некого Хью из Лондона, — почесал ухо Крис. — Он с ним познакомился в пабе где-то месяц назад.  
— Полтора месяца, — уточнил Эванс.   
— Вы как нельзя вовремя, — вставила Флисс. — Гэвину как раз нужна помощь врача.  
— С ним что-то случилось? — с волнением спросил Эванс.  
— Небольшое сотрясение. Не понимаю, как он умудряется так часто вляпываться в неприятности. Недавно пищевое отравление, сейчас удар футбольным мячом по голове… Стойте, вы куда?  
Но Эванс уже не слушал, поднимаясь по лестнице. Без труда найдя нужную дверь, он вошел в знакомую спальню.   
— Он же спит, — Флисс догнала гостя на пороге и ткнула в сторону кровати.  
— Полезный процесс, — кивнул Эванс. — Послушайте, я врач и ничего плохого Гэвину не сделаю. Вы можете мне довериться.

Флисс взглянула в честные глаза чужака и, с сомнением кивнув, вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Теперь Хью Эванс обратил все внимание на так и не проснувшегося Гэвина. Он лежал к нему спиной, накрывшись одеялом по пояс, длинные волосы разметались по подушке. Эванс сел в изголовье кровати и нежно провел пальцами по обнаженной спине от шеи до пижамных штанов. Гэвин зашевелился и что-то пробормотал. Хью продолжил водить руками по спине, отыскивая наиболее чувствительные участки, и был вознагражден сонным мычанием. Улыбнувшись, Эванс запустил руку в густую шевелюру Гэвина и слегка дернул. Тот довольно вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза.   
— Хью! — радостно вскрикнул Гэвин, и не успел Эванс опомниться, как оказался заключенным в медвежьи объятья.  
— Ты же должен плохо себя чувствовать, — придушенно прохрипел Эванс, не пытаясь, однако, освободиться.  
— Я так рад тебя видеть! — продолжал восторгаться Гэвин, не обращая внимание на слова друга. — Как ты тут оказался? Мы же планировали встретиться только на следующей неделе. Ах, Хью, как я рад тебя видеть!  
— Ты повторяешься, — Эванс широко улыбнулся и накрыл губы Гэвина своими.  
Гэвин что-то пробулькал, пытаясь закончить монолог, но через несколько секунд сдался.   
— По-моему, ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно, — сообщил Эванс, оторвавшись от Гэвина.  
— Это мнение врача? — улыбнулся тот, потянувшись к куртке Хью, и расстегнул пуговицы.  
— Это констатация факта, основанная на непосредственном наблюдении, — ласково произнес Эванс, помогая Гэвину снять с себя одежду.  
Через несколько минут молодые люди уже лежали в постели, изучая тела друг друга.  
— Черт возьми, Хью, я так скучал, — говорил Гэвин между вздохами и стонами. — Мы живем слишком далеко друг от друга, это несправедливо… Должен тебе кое в чем признаться.  
— Ммм?  
— На самом деле люди не думают, что я выгляжу, как Роберт Редфорд. Я это выдумал. Смешно, думал я. К тому же, мне верили… Ох… Хью, я правда не похож на Роберта Редфорда?  
— Боже, Гэвин, да, ты не похож на Роберта Редфорда! — заметив, как тот расстроился, Эванс утешающее добавил: — Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем Роберт чертов Редфорд. А теперь замолчи и займи свой рот делом, — и он нетерпеливо оседлал бедра любовника.   
Гэвин с удовольствием последовал приказу. 

Через полчаса он лежал в объятьях Хью, счастливый и усталый.  
— Надеюсь, ты запер дверь в спальню? — пробормотал Гэвин. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы Флисс и Крис узнали о нас таким образом.  
— Нужно было думать об этом раньше, — беспечно ответил Эванс, собственнически поглаживая Гэвина. — А с такой слышимостью в замкЕ вообще нет смысла.  
— Ммм, можно будет сказать, что ты проводил активную терапию.  
— Весьма активную, — усмехнулся Эванс.  
— Ты же доктор, вот и придумай что-нибудь, — ткнул Гэвин его в бок.   
— Кстати, об этом. Как доктор, прописываю тебе обед.   
— Не могу, еда долго не задерживается, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Ты прав, лучше умереть от голода, — с шутливой серьезностью закивал Эванс. — Давай, поднимайся, я тебя покормлю.  
— А как же отдых? — Гэвину совсем не хотелось покидать тепло и уют.  
— Давай-давай, вылезай, обещаю потом уложить тебя в кроватку, — шутливо, но настойчиво ответил Хью.   
— Только если ты присоединишься.  
— Шантажист.  
Наконец, Эвансу удалось вытащить Гэвина из постели. Тот нетвердыми шагами дошел до туалета и привел себя в порядок. Одевшись, молодые люди спустились вниз: Хью поддерживал Гэвина за локоть, так как того все еще пошатывало. В гостиной их встретили две пары удивленных глаз.  
— Гэвин? Что ты здесь делаешь? Доктор Макензи прописал постельный режим.  
— Другой доктор прописал мне еду, — широко улыбнулся Гэвин, с гордостью глядя на Хью.   
— Не беспокойтесь, — добавил Эванс, подмигивая Гэвину в ответ, — постельный режим я гарантирую.  
Гэвин слегка покраснел и, чтобы скрыть смущение, сообщил официальным тоном:  
— Флисс, Крис, позвольте представить вам моего хорошего друга доктора Хью Эванса.

— Не знаю, что вы сделали с Гэвином, — сказала Флисс после обмена любезностями, — но выглядит он даже лучше, чем до болезни.  
Хью подошел к Гэвину и обнял его за плечи.  
— Фирменное лекарство, — невинно улыбнулся он, посылая Гэвину взгляд, полный обещаний. 


	3. В поисках себя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гэвин тяжело переживает развод и переосмысливает свои отношения с Хью.  
> Действие фика происходит между сериями 2.05 и 2.06 Куку Вальса.

Гэвин положил чемодан в багажник такси и собирался уже садиться, как вспомнил, что забыл взять музыкальную пластинку, которую обещал Хью. Открыв входную дверь, он тихо прошел к лестнице, не желая объявлять о своем присутствии, и внезапно услышал знакомое имя. Подойдя ко входу на кухню, он убедился, что ему не послышалось.  
— Крисс, тебе не кажется, что Гэвин сильно изменился с того момента, как познакомился с этим доктором? Как его? Хью?  
— Хью Эванс.  
— Ну?  
— Что?  
— Он изменился, не так ли?  
— Я не заметил.  
— Даже мама говорит, что он изменился.  
— Ну, раз твоя мама говорит... Послушай, Флисс, люди со временем меняются. Гэвина бросила жена, помнишь? Не все могут спокойно перенести такой удар.  
— Но после появления этого доктора из Лондона он почти не встречается с девушками. Люси не протянула и трех дней, Кристина получила от ворот поворот, а на Лиз он даже не взглянул. Тебе не кажется это странным?  
— Возможно, он захотел остепениться и ищет ту единственную, — пожал плечами Крис.  
— Гэвин, у которого каждую неделю новая девушка?  
— Наверное, в Манчестере они все закончились, вот он и решил поискать в Лондоне.  
— Думаешь, он из-за этого так поспешно туда отправился?  
— И недели не прошло, как он официально развелся с Кэрол. Естественно, ему хочется развеяться.  
— Наверное, ты прав. Эти дни он был сам не свой.  
— Кажется, я слышал, как он ходил сегодня ночью по дому.  
— Опять не спал? Удивляюсь, что он еще вовремя встает на работу.  
— Это же Гэвин, Флисс, он был рожден с выносливыми батарейками. Вот увидишь, скоро он оклемается.  
Беседа перешла в новое русло, и Гэвин, забрав пластинку, вышел так же тихо, как вошел.

~~~

Доехав до вокзала и устроившись в поезде, он нашел в себе силы осмыслить услышанное. Неужели это так заметно? Он думал, что хорошо научился скрывать свои чувства. Правда, Крис и Флисс знали его давно и, наверное, видели насквозь. Развод с Кэрол повлиял на него сильнее, чем он ожидал. И вроде бы они давно жили раздельно, и Гэвин уже должен был привыкнуть к этой мысли, но реальность не считалась со здравым смыслом. Пока они официально были женаты, у Гэвина оставалась надежда на воссоединение. Ведь несмотря на разногласия и противоположные взгляды на жизнь, у них были счастливые моменты. Когда-то он положительно думал о возобновлении их отношений, но сейчас ситуация изменилась. Тогда в чем дело?

Гэвин уткнулся лбом в окно и усиленно задышал, создавая мутную пленку на прохладном стекле. Он действительно никогда серьезно не задумывался о последствиях своих действий, предпочитая жить сегодняшним днем. Почему же именно сейчас так больно? Чувствует ли он предательство со стороны Кэрол за то, что сначала она выставила его из дома, а потом подала заявление на развод? Злится ли он на себя за то, что так рано решил жениться, а потом не принял обязанности, налагаемые брачными узами? С того самого дня, как он прочел письмо Кэрол, его преследовали вопросы, на которые он не находил ответов. 

Гэвин устало вздохнул. Уже несколько дней его мучила бессоница, и он ходил по дому в надежде физически измотаться. И только мысли о Хью поддерживали его в это время. В итоге, не дождавшись вечера пятницы, когда они договорились встретиться, Гэвин сорвался в Лондон посреди рабочей недели, взяв отгул. Его новая секретарша бурно сочувствовала, прослышав про развод, и предлагала свою помощь. Случилось бы это еще полгода назад, Гэвин с удовольствием утешился бы в объятьях красотки, но сейчас у него был дорогой ему человек. 

Когда он стал серьезно относится к отношениям с Хью, Гэвин не мог сказать. Возможно, когда он стал с нетерпением ждать выходных, обещавших общество сумасшедшего валлийца. Возможно, когда девушки стали блекнуть на его фоне. Возможно, это случилось месяц назад, когда у него был лучший секс в его жизни. Возможно, когда Хью стал постоянной константой в его мыслях. Последние дни Гэвин часто о нем думал. Их отношения начались внезапно, когда в незнакомец в пабе чем-то привлек его внимание. Их и отношениями-то трудно было назвать. Редкие встречи, секс, расставание до новой встречи... Никто в начале не придавал им значения. Хью в шутку называл их отдыхом от женской компании. Гэвин смеялся, и они принимались обсуждать новости футбола. Потом Гэвин не мог обходиться двумя встречами в месяц и стал приезжать в Лондон на каждые выходные. В этот раз он выдержал без Хью четыре дня: этой ночью Гэвин понял, что если срочно его не увидит, то умрет от тоски. Хью одним лишь своим присутствием повышал его настроение. Не говоря уж о более активных действиях.

Раньше Гэвин не задумывался, насколько ему повезло с Хью. Он давал ему то, что не могла дать Кэрол: дружескую поддержку, веселую компанию, регулярный секс, в конце концов. Каждый раз, когда он находился рядом, он будто погружался в фонтан энергии по имени Хью Эванс, впитывая теплоту его зеленых глаз, нежность рук и обволакивающий голос. Гэвин иногда набрасывался на валлийца прямо с порога его квартиры, вызывая у Хью хрипловатый довольный смех. Как кто-то мог спокойно находиться в его присутствии, было выше его понимания. 

Гэвин до боли хотел обладать Хью целиком и полностью. Он хотел, чтобы Хью принадлежал только ему, хотел обнять и никогда не отпускать. Это было несправедливо по отношению к Хью, Гэвин понимал, ведь они ничего другу другу не обещали. Но желание владеть им безраздельно было настолько сильным, что обычно беззаботный Гэвин начал беспокоиться о состоянии своей психики. Он не верил, что причина всех проблем в разводе с Кэрол, они даже не жили вместе, но именно в это время Хью стал казаться ему оазисом в пустыне. И не знать ему покоя, пока не утолит он жажду.

~~~

Наверное, под конец пути Гэвин заснул, потому что, когда он открыл глаза, поезд уже остановился и пассажиры покидали свои места. Забрав багаж, Гэвин поймал такси и назвал адрес Хью. Взглянув на часы, Гэвин отметил — всего лишь четыре часа дня. Хью еще на работе. Кроме того, он его не ждал. Вдруг у него назначено на сегодня свидание? Отбросив сомнения, которые в последнее время так часто его посещали, Гэвин попытался расслабиться. Но пейзаж за окном не привлекал его внимание, а напряжение в мышцах не давало заснуть.

Выйдя из такси, Гэвин поднялся по ступенькам и позвонил. Как он и думал, никто не ответил. Тогда он подошел к дому с торца, нагнулся и вынул из-под куста на клумбе связку ключей. Хью всегда держал там дубликаты ключей на случай, если он потеряет свои, либо Гэвин приедет раньше, чем он освободится. Отперев входную дверь, Гэвин прошел по коридору и открыл комнату Хью. Гэвин давно подтрунивал над тем, что Хью снимает квартиру. Хью же не считал целесообразным тратить лишние деньги на аренду или покупку целого дома. Кроме него в доме жил другой мужчина, и вдвоем они делили кухню и гостиную. Гэвин был рад, что у Хью есть хотя бы собственная ванная. Не хотелось бы, чтобы сосед услышал их стоны и вздохи, которые вода полностью не заглушала. 

Гэвин положил чемодан на пол, снял любимое белое пальто, в котором был похож на Роберта Редфорда («пальто, в котором Гэвин похож на Роберта Редфорда» — так его ехидно окрестил Крис) и пошел перекусить на кухню. Сосед Хью был жутким педантом и разделил холодильник на две части, так что Гэвин всегда знал, чью еду берет. К тому же, на половине Хью еды всегда было меньше, а нередко вообще отсутствовала. Наевшись, он вернулся в комнату и зашел в ванную освежиться. На полке под зеркалом в стаканчике стояла его зубная щетка, рядом лежал бритвенный станок. Гэвин на какое-то время замер, обводя взглядом их совместные с Хью умывальные принадлежности. Даже его мочалка висела на том же крючке, где он оставил ее в прошлый раз. Казалось, владелец этих вещей еще утром ими пользовался. Устало улыбнувшись этим мыслям, он по-быстрому принял душ, переоделся в пижаму (которую так же оставил в прошлый раз) и лег в постель, поставив будильник, чтобы проснуться через два часа к приходу Хью.

~~~

Хью попрощался с друзьями и вышел из больницы, по-кошачьи потянувшись на свежем воздухе. Заведя подержанную, но любимую, машину, он тронулся. Спешить было некуда, т.к. дома его никто не ждал и свидания он не запланировал. В такие моменты он жалел, что они с Гэвином живут в разных городах и видятся только по выходным. Болезнь по имени «Гэвин Рамзи» прогрессировала, и в последнее время Хью с головой погружался в работу, чтобы о нем не думать.

Открыв свою комнату, он в удивлении остановился на пороге: на полу лежал чужой чемодан. Резко повернувшись, он обозрел все помещение и заметил висящий на стуле костюм. Знакомый, серый в полосочку, костюм. Костюм Гэвина. Но Гэвин приедет только завтра, да и никогда еще он не брал с собой чемодан, ограничиваясь сумкой со сменой одежды. Тут Хью заметил торчащие из-под одеяла черные вихри. Подойдя к постели, он убедился, что это действильно Гэвин. Рядом со свисающей с постели рукой на полу лежал будильник, видимо, сбитый во сне. Первым порывом Хью было разбудить друга и спросить, в чем дело, но, заметив темные круги под его глазами, он передумал. Вместо этого он включил телевизор, уменьшил звук и развалился на диване с бутылкой пива в руке.

~~~

Гэвин проснулся внезапно. Недоумевая, почему будильник не сработал, он пошарил рукой по тумбе, но ничего не нащупал. Приоткрыв один глаз, он убедился, что будильника на тумбе нет. Заглянув за край постели, он наконец нашел искомый объект, лежащий на боку и в выключенном состоянии. Подергав рычажог, Гэвин взглянул на циферблат и резко сел — было девять вечера, и он проспал. Значит, Хью должен был вернуться. Оглядевшись, он наткнулся на любопытный взгляд. Хью повернулся к нему всем корпусом, положив подбородок на спинку дивана, и улыбался.  
— Люблю смотреть, как ты просыпаешься, — заметил он.  
— Привет, — радостно ответил Гэвин.  
Вскочив с постели, он обежал диван и, запрыгнув на Хью, начал его целовать.  
— Не то, чтобы я жаловался, — начал Хью, когда Гэвин с губ перешел к его шее, — но чем обязан приятной встрече?  
— Ммм...  
— Гэв, у тебя неприятности?  
— Умм...  
— Что-то, связанное с разводом?  
Гэвин отвлекся от растегивания пуговиц на рубашке Хью и обратил внимание на его взволнованное лицо. Помедлив, он забрался с ногами на диван и положил голову на колени любовника. Пока он собирался с мыслями, Хью запустил руку в его волосы и начал массировать кожу головы.  
— Кэрол не при чем, — вздохнул Гэвин, его лицо приняло печальное, но одушевленное выражение. — Дело не в разводе и не в ней. Во всем виновато мое пустое равнодушное сердце. Оно отпугивает от меня людей, и их можно понять.  
Хью не прерывал монолог Гэвина, зная, что тому просто надо выговориться.  
— Кому захочется любить красивую оболочку, если поблизости есть такие добрые люди, как Флисс и Крис, способные приютить приятеля? Кто согласится разделить жизнь с таким безответственным человеком, как я? — продолжал Гэвин, закатывая глаза к потолку.  
Эффект из-за положения тела был минимальный, но его это не смущало.  
— Я не достоин хорошей умной девушки, я даже тебя не достоин.  
— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Хью.  
— Да я даже не выгляжу, как Роберт Редфорд! — привел Гэвин последний аргумент.  
— Тогда конечно же, — Хью не пытался скрыть улыбку.  
Гэвин приподнял голову и обвиняюще ткнул друга в живот:  
— Ты меня совершенно не слушаешь.  
— Слушаю, — Хью улыбнулся еще шире.  
Возможно, Гэвин так борется с депрессией, так почему бы не подыграть?  
— Ты надо мной смеешься, — надул губы Гэвин.  
— Я внимательно тебя слу...  
Гэвин решил, что улыбающийся Хью выглядит чересчур соблазнительно, чтобы тратить время на разговоры, и оседлал его колени. Прижавшись к мягким губам своими, он обвел языком их контур, прихватив нижнюю зубами. Хью с охотой ответил на его ласки, поглаживая время от времени по спине. Оторвавшись от столь желанных губ, но желая продлить мгновения близости, Гэвин обхватил талию Хью ногами и прильнул к нему всем телом, уткнувшись макушкой в подбородок. Потеревшись щекой о рубашку Хью, он удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Как я могу помочь? — тихо спросил Хью, обнимая Гэвина за плечи. — Просто скажи и я прогоню твоих демонов.  
— Люби меня. Люби меня так, будто действительно любишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня любил, — прерывисто повторял Гэвин, сильнее стискивая Хью в объятьях.  
Хью почувствовал возбуждение прижатого к нему тела и, не тратя времени, приспустил пижамные штаны. Гэвин довольно застонал и попытался вытащить член, но Хью отбросил его руку и сам обхватил увеличившийся орган. Гэвин потянулся к ширинке джинсов Хью, но тот вновь отвел его руку.  
— Все в порядке, Гэв, — и Хью активнее задвигал рукой.  
Гэвин уперся лбом в плечо Хью и начал рефлексивно толкаться бедрами в руку любовника. Его хватило лишь на пару минут. После оргазма Гэвин обмяк в руках Хью и даже не пошевелился, когда его попытались аккуратно снять.  
— Эй, ты же не собираешься на мне заснуть? — потряс его за плечо Хью. — Ты же только что встал.  
Гэвин ничего не ответил и лишь покрепче обхватил его ногами, когда Хью снова попытался его с себя стащить.  
— У тебя ноги застынут в таком положении и потом не распутаются, — пригрозил Хью.  
— Ну, и хорошо, — сонно ответил Гэвин.  
— Дурачок, — нежно произнес Хью, погладив его по волосам. — Зачем ты так рано приехал? Неужели не мог дождаться завтрашнего дня?  
— Не мог, — глухо ответил Гэвин, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.  
— Ты бы хоть позвонил и предупредил.  
— Ты был в больнице.  
— Неужели ты только сегодня утром решил приехать? Так нетерпелось?  
— Это все ты виноват, — выпрямился Гэвин. — Я не могу прекратить думать о тебе. Я перестал водить к себе девушек, потому что с ними… по-другому. Они не могли мне дать то, что давал — даешь — мне ты. И дело не только в сексе, — Гэвин помедлил. — Все изменилось, и это меня пугает.  
— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Хью и добавил чуть насмешливо: — Давно ждал от тебя признания в любви.  
— Ты странный, — вздохнул Гэвин. — Ждал и молчал?  
— А о таких вещах не спрашивают, — возразил Хью. — Либо это есть, либо нет.  
— Что «это»? — потерял нить разговора Гэвин, начиная снова клевать носом.  
— Спи уже, горе мое.  
— Я думал, ты… — забыв, что хотел сказать, Гэвин ухватился за мысль, которая мучила его всю дорогу из Ливерпуля. — Я собираюсь переехать в Лондон, — сказал он.  
Хью задержал дыхание.  
— Конечно, если тебе неудобно, — затараторил Гэвин, — я сниму где-нибудь квартиру, пока все не устаканится, а потом можно будет найти новую, побольше, где бы никто нам не мешал. Что скажешь?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — с чувством поцеловал его Хью.  
— Значит ли это, что я могу переехать к тебе? — спросил Гэвин, отдышавшись.  
— Я знал, что ты спасешь меня от огромной арендной платы, — отшутился Хью.  
— Тогда решено, — обрадовано воскликнул Гэвин, но тут же погрустнел. — Это может занять какое-то время. В воскресенье я вернусь домой и обрадую Флисс и Криса, что на этот раз по-настоящему съезжаю. Потом надо будет уладить дела с руководством, чтобы меня перевели в филиал в Лондоне. Возможно, на более низкую должность. Когда все будет готово, я вернусь с кучей чемоданов, но можешь не встречать меня на вокзале, я приеду на машине.  
— Не забудь свою стерео-систему.  
— Конечно, не забуду, — сама мысль, что можно забыть такую важную вещь, даже не приходила Гэвину в голову.  
— Кстати, в субботу я встречаюсь с Диком, Полом и Майком, — вспомнил Хью. — Хочешь, приходи.  
— Это твои друзья, с которыми ты путешествовал, когда мы познакомились?  
— Да.  
— А они знают о… о том, что мы?...  
— Я им прямо не говорил, но, думаю, они имеют некоторое представление о наших отношениях.  
— И они нормально?... Как они к этому?...  
— Я не спрашивал. Да не паникуй ты, мы будем вести себя прилично, — усмехнулся Хью.  
Гэвин недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
— А теперь в душ и спать, — скомандовал Хью. — Я валюсь с ног.  
— Тяжелый день? — сочувственно спросил Гэвин, поднимаясь.  
— Тяжелые пациенты, — кивнул Хью. — Со стариками труднее всего.  
— А я кинулся на тебя, не подумав, что ты можешь этого не хотеть, — покаянно вздохнул Гэвин.  
Зная, что вина Гэвина вновь может ввергнуть его в философское настроение, Хью поспешно скрылся в ванной. Гэвин зашел следом и, пока Хью раздевался, включил воду и отрегулировал температуру.  
— Достань второй комплект полотенец.  
Гэвин поспешно наклонился к полкам и тут же с оханьем выпрямился, умудрившись стукнуться головой о край раковины.  
— Гэв, ты в порядке? — Хью присел рядом и обхватил его за голову. — Не вертись. Посмотри на мои пальцы. Сколько видишь?  
— Я в порядке, ушибся немного, — попытался вывернуться из твердой хватки Гэвин.  
— Сколько? — строго повторил Хью.  
— Да два, два, — сдался «пациент».  
Убедившись, что зрачки не расширены, Хью удовлетворенно кивнул:  
— Поднимайся с пола, а то застудишь что-нибудь. Что случилось? Поскользнулся?  
— Что-то спину прихватило.  
— Старичок ты мой. И давно ее так прихватывает?  
Гэвин наморщил лоб:  
— Да вроде нет.  
— Что именно болит?  
— Ммм…  
— Спазм мышц или позвоночник?  
— Эээ…  
— Где болит?  
— Уже не болит, кажется.  
— Ты ужасный пациент, ты это знаешь?  
— Зато ты хороший доктор, правда?  
— Подлиза.  
— Что есть, то есть, — с готовностью согласился Гэвин.  
Когда они встали под душ, Гэвин хотел было вернуть оказанную ранее услугу, но Хью сказал, что слишком устал и даже на Гэвина у него не встает.  
— Но завтра я сделаю тебе такой минет, что своими криками ты перебудишь весь дом, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Гэвин.  
— Он будет настолько ужасным? — прыснула жертва обещания.  
Гэвин надул губы.  
— Сделаешь-сделаешь, — успокаивающе произнес Хью. — Я залью спермой все стены, и нам придется их отмывать, чтобы квартирная хозяйка не заметила, — и добавил таинственным шепотом: — Если что, скажем, что разбрызгали сметану.  
Гэвин не выдержал и тоже расхохотался.  
Вытершись полотенцами, они вернулись в спальню, и Гэвин уже собрался залезть под одеяло, как его остановил голос Хью:  
— Ложись на живот и расслабься.  
— К тебе вернулись силы? — обрадовался Гэвин, с готовностью плюхаясь на постель в указанной позе.  
— Ненасытное ты существо, — ласково шлепнул его Хью.  
— О тебе беспокоюсь вообще-то, — потер ушибленный зад Гэвин.  
— Не разговаривай и думай о хорошем.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — заволновался Гэвин, приподнимая голову.  
— Ничего особенного.  
На спину Гэвина шлепнулось что-то мокрое.  
— Ай! — подпрыгнул он.  
— Как дите малое, в самом деле, — проворчал Хью, размазывая субстанцию по спине. — Массажного масла не видел, что ли?  
— Меня обычно посыпали какой-то белой мукой, — удивился Гэвин.  
— Тальком?  
— Не знаю, белый порошок какой-то.  
— Ясно. Масло, в отличие от твоего белого порошка, хорошо разогревает мышцы. Сейчас быстро согреешься.  
Хью начал с лопаток, затем перешел к рукам и шее. Шея, он знал, была чувствительным местом у Гэвина, и он не пожалел времени, обводя каждый позвонок и растягивая нежную кожу. Руки Хью тянули и разминали: еще никто не делал Гэвину такой приятный массаж.  
— Нормально? — спросил Хью через какое-то время.  
— Ноги мерзнут, — замедленно отреагировал Гэвин.  
Хью обернул вокруг бедер Гэвина полотенце.  
— До ног скоро дойду.  
Гэвин счастливо вздохнул и отдался умелым и сильным рукам Хью… Лучшим рукам в Лондоне… или во всем мире…  
Хью закончил со спиной и заглянул в лицо Гэвина. Удивленно покачав головой, пробормотал:  
— Просто невероятно, он умудрился заснуть посреди первоклассного массажа.  
— Я не сплю, — сонно ответил Гэвин, проснувшись от звука голоса. — У тебя волшебные руки, Хью, — улыбнулся он. — Где достал?  
— Одолжил у отца и забыл вернуть, — польщенно ответил Хью.  
— Я так и думал.

Хью взялся за его ноги, и Гэвин замолчал, отдавшись ощущениям.  
Следующий раз он проснулся от движения рядом — Хью устраивался на ночь. Гэвин обнаружил, что полотенце исчезло, на нем появилась пижама и он укрыт одеялом.  
— Извини, кажется, отключился, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Не спал нормально уже несколько дней.  
— Спи-спи, — Хью положил голову Гэвина к себе на плечо и обнял за талию.  
Гэвин тут же погрузился в сон. Хью еще некоторое время размышляя, как приятно будет засыпать в объятьях Гэвина каждую ночь, потом закрыл глаза и позволил дреме проникнуть в сознание.

~~~

В субботу Гэвин и Хью пришли на квартиру Дика Стюарта-Кларка, где уже сидели Пол Колье и Майкл Аптон. Квартира Стюарта-Кларка была больше, чем у остальных, поэтому собирались обычно у него.  
— Всем привет! — крикнул с порога Хью. — Помните Гэвина? Он приютил нас как-то в доме своих друзей.  
Гэвин широко улыбнулся, кивая компании.

— Уже пьянствуете или ждали помощи Хью Эванса? — жизнерадостно продолжил Хью.  
— Ты уже давно не напиваешься в стельку, — ответил Стюарт-Кларк, — да и мы уже не те, что раньше.  
Друзья, как это бывает после долгого перерыва, ударились в воспоминания.  
— А помните, как мы все переехали в одну и ту же квартиру? — начал Аптон. — Я все еще не понимаю, как возможны такие совпадения. Если бы не это, были бы у меня тишина и покой…  
— Без всякого веселья, — вставил Хью. — Что бы ты без нас делал?  
— Учился и сдавал бы экзамены на отлично.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Хью. — А мы тебя спасли от этой участи, не так ли, Дик?  
— Как студент первого курса со стажем, соглашусь с Хью, — элегантно потянулся Стюарт-Кларк.  
Все, что он делал, заметил Гэвин, он делал элегантно, будто бы был рожден в семье аристократов и с молоком матери впитал правила этикета и хорошие манеры.  
— Да ну вас, — беззлобно махнул рукой Аптон.  
— Как хорошо, что эта участь обошла меня стороной, — в притворном ужасе произнес Пол Колье.  
— Ты многое потерял, друг, — печально вздохнул Хью, вытирая несуществующую слезу. — Ты не видел, как мы спорили, кто в какой день убирает квартиру…  
— В итоге убирал ее всегда я, — проворчал Аптон.  
— … Не застал философские дискуссии об относительности права собственности…  
— Трудно спорить о собственности, когда не можешь отличить свой чайник от чужого, — заметил Стюарт-Кларк.  
— И еду покупал почему-то всегда я, — вновь вставил Аптон.  
— … Не видел, как мы пытались поделить кухню и ванную, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал Хью.  
— Дело в том, — повернулся к Гэвину Стюарт-Кларк, — что ванна находилась прямо на кухне, поэтому, когда кто-то мылся, он мог не рассчитывать на приватность.  
— Неужели вы готовили перед сном? — поинтересовался Гэвин.  
— Нет, но всегда находился кто-нибудь, желающий пропустить чашечку чая на ночь. Хью даже специально заходил по нескольку раз, пока кто-то принимал ванну.  
— Я хотел пить, — сказал Хью.  
— И при этом совершенно случайно подкрадывался к моющемуся и вопил ему в ухо: «Час ночи, все спокойно!»?  
Хью рассмеялся и потер руки.  
— Майк даже стал добавлять в воду пену, — хмыкнул Стюарт-Кларк.  
— У меня, между прочим, чуть сердечный приступ не случился, — весело заметил Аптон. — Но, к счастью, скоро Хью надоел этот розыгрыш.  
— После того, как мы повернули его орудие против него же, — уточнил Стюарт-Кларк.  
Хью сделал вид, что не слышал последнего замечания.  
— Ванну на кухне помню, — кивнул Пол. — Когда я приходил, в ней обычно читал Дик.  
— И не боялся намочить книгу? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Да нет, он же в пустой ванне лежал.  
— Как он мылся в пустой ванне? — не понял Гэвин.  
— Мыться? В костюме-то? — удивился Пол. — Дик, конечно, из костюмов почти не вылезает, но это было бы слишком.  
— А наш сын священника вообще с ногами за столом сидел, — вспомнил Хью.  
— Ну, да, — кивнул Аптон. — А Дункан обычно клал ему на ноги горячую сковородку… Жаль, что его с нами нет.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто он умер, — хмыкнул Хью.  
— Не смог выбраться, слишком много работы, — объяснил Аптон.  
— А этот сын священника? — спросил Гэвин. — Я его вообще ни разу не встречал.  
— Он бросил практику и, когда мы слышали о нем в последний раз, занимался торговлей. Все время был в разъездах, так что не случилось пересечься.  
Пока остальные продолжали предаваться воспоминаниям, Гэвин тронул Хью за рукав и прошептал на ухо:  
— Значит, любил смотреть на мальчиков в ванне?  
— Да не сказал бы, смотреть-то было особо не на что… — заметив еле сдерживаемую улыбку на лице Гэвина, Хью нахмурился: — Ты меня разыгрываешь, да?  
— Просто представил, как ты подкрадываешься к ничего не подозревающему парню и пытаешься что-то разглядеть в воде, прежде чем напугать его до чертиков.  
— При этом чертовом освещении и руки-то своей не видно было… Постой, ты снова это делаешь.  
— Ладно-ладно, тебе просто нравилось подкалывать людей. Ты не очень-то изменился, верно? — и Гэвин снова приблизил лицо к уху Хью, слегка его прикусив. — Если бы я лежал в той ванне, то не отказался бы от такого соглядатая.  
— И что бы ты сделал? — тоже понизил голос Хью.  
— Я бы не стал использовать пену, чтобы вода оставалась как можно более прозрачной. Я бы пошире раздвинул ноги — нет — я бы положил их на бортик, чтобы тебе лучше было видно. Потом следил бы за выражением твоего лица, пока мой член наливается кровью под твоим жадным взглядом, — зеленые глаза Хью потемнели, Гэвин же вдохновенно продолжал, не замечая производимой им реакции: — Когда я увидел бы, что ты хочешь меня больше всего на свете, я бы взял тебя за руку и толкнул в воду. Потом стянул бы мокрые брюки и позволил тебе нетерпеливо оседлать мои бедра, потому что ты не мог ждать, пока я раздену тебя полностью, — Гэвин провел рукой по ноге Хью, чувствуя, что начинает подпадать под влияние собственной фантазии. — Под брюками бы у тебя ничего не было, потому что ты хотел меня, уже когда шел к ванне, и был готов тра…  
— Замолчи, — Хью обхватил Гэвина за талию, резко притянул к себе и впился в его губы. — Ты чудовище.  
— Зато твое чудовище, — выдохнул Гэвин.  
Разговор вокруг угас. Пол и Аптон смущенно отвернулись, а Дик невозмутимо зажег сигарету.  
— Мы же знали об этом, — тихо сказал Аптон, будто убеждая самого себя.  
— Подозревали, — поправил Пол, — а это не одно и то же.  
— Все мы знали, — сказал Стюарт-Кларк, — просто вы были не готовы это увидеть.  
— Да что вас так шокирует? — воскликнул Хью, его валлийский акцент заметнее, чем обычно. — Вы так смотрите, будто мы перед вами занимаемся сексом.  
— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — попытался разрядить обстановку Аптон, улыбаясь.  
— Если вдруг дойдет, мы уведомим вас заранее, — поддержал Гэвин, сжимая колено любовника.  
Хью успокоился так же быстро, как вспыхнул.  
— Просто это было неожиданно, — оправдываясь, произнес Пол. — Со временем, думаю, мы привыкнем.  
— Привыкайте быстрее, Гэвин собирается переехать в Лондон, — довольно сказал Хью.  
— Правда?... Когда?... Почему?... На сколько? — посыпалось со всех сторон.  
— Пока мы будем жить здесь, а потом подыщем квартиру побольше, — ответил Хью.  
— Я переведусь сюда на работу, — добавил Гэвин. — Первое время придется нелегко, но мы справимся, — и он с любовью взглянул на Хью.  
Хью кивнул и накрыл его руку своей.  
— Мои поздравления, — взмахнул невидимым бокалом Стюарт-Кларк, когда Пол и Аптон не нашлись, что сказать. — Пригласите на свадьбу?  
— Мы, наверное, пойдем? — вопросительно посмотрел на Хью Гэвин.  
— О, да, мы пойдем, — многообещающе подмигнул Хью. — Мы так пойдем, что соседи…  
— Хью! — толкнул его локтем Гэвин, краснея.  
— Я должен провести один опыт и воплотить в жизнь теорию, о которой недавно говорил мне Гэвин, — обратился к друзьям Хью.  
Поняв, о чем речь, Гэвин уже не мог дождаться, когда они уйдут. Заметив нетерпение партнера, Хью самодовольно улыбнулся и встал.  
— Повеселитесь, дети мои, — поднял Стюарт-Кларк руку в благословляющем жесте.  
— Только не жди от нас покаяния, — прокричал от двери Хью.  
— Что вы, что вы, — всплеснул руками Стюарт-Кларк, — я заранее отпускаю вам грехи.  
Когда за Хью и Гэвином захлопнулась дверь, Пол покачал головой:  
— Не шути так.  
Стюарт-Кларк откинулся на спинку дивана и выпустил из носа дым. Аптон тоже промолчал. Посмотрев на обоих, Пол пожал плечами и потянулся к бутылке пива.

~~~

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы попали в аварию, убери руку с моего…  
— Локтя? — захлопал ресницами Гэвин.  
Хью рассмеялся. Как Гэвин не старался, лицо выдавало все его мысли. И они были далеко не невинными.  
Когда они вылезли из машины перед своим домом, Хью собственнически обнял Гэвина за талию:  
— Не думал, что тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают.  
— Только если это ты.  
— Повтори-ка, что я с тобой сделаю после того, как ты меня разденешь.  
— Я успею снять только брюки, — напомнил Гэвин.  
— Что ж, придется еще и переодеваться в брюки, — вздохнул Хью, оглядывая свои тесные джинсы.  
— Ну, уж нет, я не собираюсь столько ждать, — Гэвин впихнул Хью в его комнату и закрыл дверь на ключ.  
— Тогда мы не сможем воплотить твою фантазию, — возразил Хью, отступая к постели.  
— У нас еще будет время, — сверкнул глазами Гэвин, снимая с себя один предмет одежды за другим по мере приближения к Хью.  
Когда оба повалились на кровать, Гэвин был полностью обнаженным, а Хью оставался в футболке и рубашке.  
— Будем считать, что брюки ты уже снял, — запыхавшись, произнес Хью. — Что дальше?  
— Сейчас увидишь.  
В течение долгого времени никто не промолвил ни единого разборчивого слова. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
